Simon
"Our people are counting on you, Markus. You're the only one who can lead us. Wherever you need to go... We'll follow you." - Simon to Markus in Night of the Soul Simon is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Simon is a PL600 android, serial #501 743 923, designed to be a family domestic assistant. He was reported missing on February 16, 2036."Public Enemy" Nobody really knows what led Simon to Jericho and he himself has never really explained it. He is one of the oldest members of the group when Markus arrives in Jericho, and as such, his opinion is respected and listened to by everyone. Jericho Simon welcomes Markus when he finds Jericho and meets them for the first time. Time to Decide Simon and the others introduce themselves to Markus. Simon responds to Markus comments and questions. When Markus suggests that they steal from the CyberLife warehouse, Simon is at first skeptical about the idea but when North agrees to come with Markus, Simon will say "Maybe it's worth a try..." and he will look at Josh to make him change his mind about the idea. Spare Parts He and the others enter the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks. He helps the others steal biocomponents from the crates. The Stratford Tower He assists Markus and crew in infiltrating Stratford Tower and hijacking the Channel 16 broadcast to send a message to humans. Simon can be wounded by security on the broadcast floor, if Markus assaults the guards instead of using a ruse or Evan Thompson, a station employee hits the alarm when escaping the broadcast room. If the guards or Evan alerted the police, Simon will be shot by Detroit SWAT in the broadcast room if the security guards manage to call Detroit Police or the broadcaster escaping the room is not shot and killed by Markus. Markus has the choice to save Simon or leave him behind. If saved, Markus pulls him to relative safety on the rooftop but Simon is badly wounded. North suggests that they should kill him but Josh believes that it is wrong to kill another. If Markus decides to kill him, Simon will say "there's always a choice..." before being shot. If Markus decides to leave him, he will give him a gun. Simon will then hide in an air cooler unit. If Markus kills the employee and uses a ruse on the security, Simon will parachute off the rooftop with the others. Public Enemy If Simon was wounded and left behind with a gun, he will be hiding on the rooftop in an air cooler unit from the Detroit police and the FBI. The police and FBI will not have searched the rooftop thoroughly. If Connor reconstructs events and follows the blue blood trail, he finds Simon, who shoots Connor in the shoulder. Hank drags Connor to safety. Connor can rush in or allow SWAT to destroy Simon. If Connor rushes him and probes his memory, he sees a glimpse of Jericho, but it is cut short when Simon shoots himself. If Connor allows SWAT to kill Simon, he is disappointed in not capturing him alive. If Connor does not go up to the roof and decides to interrogate the three JB300 androids in the kitchen, Simon stays hidden until the police and FBI leave the building. Capitol Park If Simon was not wounded in Stratford Tower, he is seen with Josh and North in Jericho, talking about their broadcast. As Josh and North began to argue, Simon quickly defuses the argument. Markus then speaks with them about his plan. Freedom March If Simon lives and is not caught, Markus will hug him and welcome his return to Jericho. Simon participates in the protest with the other androids. If Markus fights the police, Simon also fights the police and saves Markus (if the player fails the quick time event against the riot police) and he will die in the process. If Markus is successful, he will be looking at the massacre of police officers and androids. If Markus sacrifices himself, Simon runs away with the others. If Markus flees, he flees with the others. Last Chance, Connor If Simon is destroyed by SWAT or if he killed himself in 'Public Enemy', he is found inside the DPD Central Station evidence room. If he was found in the Stratford Tower rooftop, he will be badly damaged. Connor can steal parts from Daniel (who is also a PL600 android) to reactivate Simon. Simon will not be able to see anything. If Connor asks him for the location of Jericho, he refuses to give up the location, as he does not recognize his voice as any of his friends'. Connor can pose as Markus and trick him into revealing the location. Connor then shuts him off."Last Chance, Connor" Crossroads Simon and others are seen talking to Markus on Jericho's bridge Simon and the others debate about the events that occurred. If Markus relationship stats are poor, North and the other agree that Markus should step down due to his failure in leadership. Night of the Soul If Simon is alive, he is seen in the abandoned church and Markus has the option to talk to him. Simon is seemingly worried, but shows faith in Markus and states that no matter what path Markus chooses or decides what to do next, he and the rest will follow him. Battle for Detroit ... Possible Deaths The Stratford Tower * Detroit SWAT (determinant) If Markus either failed to RUSE the guards before the broadcast room or let the Channel 16 employee flee before giving his speech, Simon will be injured and the player can choose Simon to be left inside the broadcast, the police then kill him. * Markus (determinant) If Simon was injured but brought onto the rooftop, the player can choose to SHOOT Simon, which will kill him. Public Enemy * Detroit SWAT (determinant) * Himself (determinant) If Connor finds Simon, there is no way he survives the chapter. Should Connor decide to rush in and charge him, probing his memory in the process, he will point the gun at himself and destroy himself. If Connor stays in cover and does not proceed to do anything, Simon will get shot by the SWAT team. Freedom March * Police (determinant) # If Markus did not rally John in Spare Parts and chooses to STAND GROUND then SACRIFICE at the end of Freedom March, Simon will always sacrifice himself instead. # If Markus chooses to CHARGE, he and others will fight the police and if Markus fails the QTEs against the cops, Simon will save Markus from being killed by the police. Battle for Detroit * Police (determinant) * Himself (determinant) If Markus chose to lead a REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul, Simon will get hurt during the android raid toward the camps, if Markus chooses to ignore him or save him with a high risk, he will die. If Markus is wounded and North is dead or does not have a relationship with him, Simon will give him his heart to save Markus. Personality Simon is a calm and composed character with a rather quiet and reserved demeanor. Nothing is known about his past or his reasons for coming to Jericho. He himself has never spoken about it. Unlike North (who encourages aggressive confrontation) and Josh (who encourages peaceful confrontation), Simon is less concerned with ways to engage the humans and more with the safety of their group or their people as a whole. He tends to propose actions that minimize risks and/or the potential loss of life, for example urging Markus to retreat at the Freedom March when it becomes clear that the humans are not going to listen and instead prepare to shoot, or escape when North gets shot in Crossroads and it seems at first like she has been critically hit and cannot keep moving, which would make going back to save her an unnecessary risk to all their lives. It is worth noting that saving North, despite Simon's insistence to leave will, still improve - not worsen - his relationship with Markus. Although this initially appears strange, it further shows how the preservation of life is important to him, even if he does not entirely agree with how it is achieved. However, regardless of his tendencies to avoid confrontation, Simon is able and ready to fight should the situation call for it. He is loyal, will stand his ground, and even selflessly give his life if he deems it necessary. Relantionship: North They are not shown to interact much but are partners. Relantionship: Josh They are not shown to interact much but are partners. Relantionship: Markus Simon responds positively to Markus if he makes choices without any or less risk. In comparison to North and Josh, he does not really care if Markus chooses more peaceful or violent methods, and can be considered neutral. Although if Markus fails his missions, his relationship with Markus decreases. His relationship with Markus massively increases if Simon was shot at the Stratford Tower and Markus decides to spare him. If he is spared and remains undetected in Public Enemy, Simon returns to Jericho and Markus hugs him. If Markus decides to sacrifice himself during the Freedom March, has a high relationship with Simon and John did not join or died, Simon attacks the police in order for Markus to be dragged away. In Battle for Detroit Simon can give his heart to Markus, sacrificing himself to save Markus' life. Chapters * Jericho * Time to Decide * Spare Parts * The Stratford Tower * Public Enemy (If left behind and shot in The Stratford Tower) * Capitol Park (If not shot in The Stratford Tower) * Freedom March (If not shot in The Stratford Tower or was undiscovered in Public Enemy) * Last Chance, Connor (If caught in Public Enemy) * Crossroads (If not shot in Freedom March) * Night of the Soul (If escaped Jericho in Crossroads) * Battle for Detroit (If escaped Jericho in Crossroads) Behind the scenes *Simon is portrayed by Ben Lambert, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **In dubbed versions Simon's voice was acted by: Dmitry Polyanovsky (Russian), Ruggero Andreozzi (Italian), Raúl Lara (European Spanish), Daniel Lacy (Latin American Spanish), Daichi Endō (Japanese), Maciej Kowalik (Polish). Quotes * "''Markus... Is that you, Markus...! Don't leave me again, Markus! DON'T LEAVE--''" - Simon's last words to Markus's voice of Connor before shut down her arm. * "''Markus...? (...) No... No! We can't win without you...! (..) Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine. (..) You're the only one that can lead us. You've got to live! (..) If you don't, you'll die! And our cause will die with you!" - ''Simon given his heart to Markus. * "''Set our people free, Markus..." - ''Simon's last words to Markus. After given heart and before shut down. Gallery Simon Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Jericho". Simon Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Stratford Tower". Detroit_ Become Human™_20180813165058.jpg|Closeup of Simon. Simon Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Freedom March". Simon in jericho.png Simon in Jericho2.jpg Simon, Time to Decide.jpg Simon and Josh, Stratford Tower corridor.jpg|Simon and Josh in Stratford Tower. Simon, Stratford Tower, Broadcast Room.jpg Simon wounded, stratford tower.png|Simon, having been wounded in Stratford Tower. Simon returns after being wounded.png|Simon returns after surviving Stratford Tower. Simons return, freedom march.jpg|Simon and Markus hugging. Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Simon in Freedom March. Simon, Freedom March.jpg Simon in Last Chance, Connor.jpg|Simon in Last Chance, Connor. Simon, crossroads.png|Simon in Crossroads. Simon, night of the soul.png|Simon in Night of The Soul. Simon, night of the soul 2.jpg Simon, Night of the Soul 3.jpg|Simon sitting with Markus. Detroit_ Become Human™_20180819175212.jpg Simon sings Hold On.jpg|Simon singing Hold On. North, Simon and Josh Artwork.jpg Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg Notes *Simon is the same model as Daniel, they are both played by Ben Lambert. References de:Simon ru:Саймон Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants